1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to speech communication and, more particularly, to systems and methods for performance tuning speech applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Speech application systems, such as interactive voice response systems, have become commonplace. A typical speech application system includes speech recognition and speech synthesis sub-systems. A typical speech application includes a series of request-response elements between a user and the speech application system. The response elements are derived from an array of categories, modules, and events based on the requirements of the speech application.
Speech application developers use tools provided by the vendors of the speech application systems for which the speech applications are being developed. These tools are usually very vendor specific. As a result, they are inefficient and do not capture data regarding performance of distributed speech applications.
As a result, there exists a need for mechanisms that capture data regarding performance of speech applications and present this data in a form easily understood by a system engineer to facilitate performance tuning of the speech applications.